1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device for use by the visually impaired for use in connection with obstacle avoidance devices for the blind. The navigation device for use by the visually impaired has particular utility in connection with navigation device capable of reading signs and outputting Braille.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Navigation devices for use by the visually impaired are desirable to provide visually impaired individuals with a variety of visual recognition and text recognition capabilities.
The use of obstacle avoidance devices for the blind is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,856 to Chi-Sheng discloses an electronic talking stick for the blind that talks for walking instructions and how to go upstairs and downstairs. The stick also warns a blind man of dangerous depression in road, and calls for help when a blind man who uses the stick falls. It is generally comprised of a supporting rod, a control box, a handle, a free steering caster, and a horizontal scanning device. The free steering caster helps the whole assembly to slide; two detectors in the control box and a range finder and moving object detector in the handle are arranged for trouble detection to let detected signals be converted into voice, by means of the processing through a control circuit, to instruct the user through an earphone connected to the handle. However, the Chi-Sheng ""856 patent does not include character recognition and the capability to output data in Braille.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,395 to Sussman discloses a sensor for sight impaired individuals that includes an array of laser transmitters for transmitting laser signals in given areas corresponding to each of the laser transmitters. An array of laser sensors are provided for receiving laser signals reflected from objects in the corresponding given areas with each laser sensor corresponding to a respective one of the array of laser transmitters. The time between transmitted and received laser signals of a laser transmitter and the respective laser sensor is indicative of the distance between the user and an object in the corresponding given area. A processor is operable with the laser transmitters and laser sensors to effect scanning of the given areas by the array and to process the transmitted and received signals to determine the distance between the user and an object in the given areas. A feedback system is operable with the processor for generating a feedback signal for each of the laser sensors as a function of the received laser signals. The sensing system and method may also include an array of ultrasonic transducers. However, the Sussman ""395 patent does not include character recognition and the capability to output data in Braille.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des 440,505 to Laverick discloses a portable hand held navigational device that is the case for a global position unit. However, the Laverick ""505 patent does not include character recognition and the capability to output data in Braille.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a navigation device for use by the visually impaired that allows navigation device capable of reading signs and outputting Braille. The Chi-Sheng ""856, Sussman ""395 and Laverick ""505 patents make no provision for character recognition and the capability to output data in Braille.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved navigation device for use by the visually impaired which can be used for navigation device capable of reading signs and outputting Braille. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the navigation device for use by the visually impaired according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of navigation device capable of reading signs and outputting Braille.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of obstacle avoidance devices for the blind now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved navigation device for use by the visually impaired, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved navigation device for use by the visually impaired and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a navigation device for use by the visually impaired which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a camera connected to a housing. A microprocessor is electrically connected to the camera. The microprocessor is capable of character recognition and translation into Braille. A Braille display is electrically connected to the microprocessor. The Braille display is capable of outputting the translated Braille. The Braille display is connected to the housing. A proximity sensor is electrically connected to the microprocessor. The proximity sensor is connected to the housing. A speaker is electrically connected to the microprocessor, and the speaker is connected to the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a satellite positioning circuit, a non-volatile memory, a wireless receiver, a wireless finder unit, a universal serial bus, a microphone, a power switch, a power source connection, a function switch, a line out port, a headphone set and a battery charge port. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved navigation device for use by the visually impaired that has all of the advantages of the prior art obstacle avoidance devices for the blind and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved navigation device for use by the visually impaired that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved navigation device for use by the visually impaired that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such navigation device for use by the visually impaired economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new navigation device for use by the visually impaired that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a navigation device for use by the visually impaired for navigation device capable of reading signs and outputting Braille.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a navigation device for use by the visually impaired that has visual recognition features to aid in short range personal navigation.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a navigation device for use by the visually impaired that has satellite positioning features to aid in both short range personal navigation and long range personal navigation.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.